Consumer demand for more portable and capable electronic devices has driven the development and production of smaller and more user-friendly devices. Users expect greater functionality out of even smaller devices and carry with them devices that exhibit functionality that was previously not available or only available in non-portable devices. Garments now include specialized pockets for phones, GPS devices and music players with built-in sleeves for routing cords for controllers or headsets.
As will be appreciated, the figures are not necessarily drawn to scale or intended to limit the claimed invention to the specific configurations shown. For instance, while some figures generally indicate straight lines, right angles, and smooth surfaces, an actual implementation of a transistor structure may have less than perfect straight lines, right angles, and some features may have surface topology or otherwise be non-smooth, given real world limitations of the processing equipment and techniques used. In short, the figures are provided merely to show example structures.